black n yellow -hichigo x reader
by vendetta's curse
Summary: HICHIGO X READER you are a girl that's too curious for her own good, especially when it comes to ichigo kurosaki's dark side. COMPLETED !
1. intresting

Black n yellow

You and your sister, orahime walked down the streets of downtown. A smoothie in your hand "I don't see why he hasn't noticed you yet I mean, how could he not notice you crying over his face while you confessed to him. I'm tellin' ya orahime ichigo kurosaki is a unaware jackass." Orahime frowned "he's just a heavy sleeper I guess." You scoffed "I'm gonna tell him myself at the end of summer if you don't." orahime gave you an appalled look. "You wouldn't." you grinned "oh believe me cuz, I would."

Then you saw ichigo come up the through the crowd "speak of the devil and he shall come…." Orahime blushed as ichigo walked up to you "hey guys." You smirked "sup." You inwardly giggled as Orahime stuttered "hi, k –kurosaki-k-kun." You rolled your eyes at ichigo's obliviousness. You drank your smoothie as Orahime and ichigo talked. "ichigo." Ichigo turned to you "yeah_?" Orahime gave you a panic stricken face. "Orahime told me about your fight with ulquiorra." Ichigo frowned and a flash of black and gold eyes hit his features. "Yeah what about it?" you continued to take drink before answering "I know that you turned into something but I was wondering what is it? Who is it?" ichigo looked away "it's none of your concern it's my business." You glared "fine. I'll catch you later Orahime." Orahime and ichigo watched you walk off, but you weren't giving up on the subject. If ichigo wouldn't tell you well that **thing** will.

Ichigo's POV

_**She seemed to be quite interested in me, king.**_

I glared inwardly _shut up!_

_**That girl's pretty hot though.**_

_I said shut up!_

_**Tch.**_

I sighed as I felt my hollow slip away from me.

You're POV

"Thanks Urahara I appreciate it." You thanked Urahara as he handed you a glove similar to the one rukia has except it was all black with a white skull in the middle. "No problem_. Glad ta help." You smiled and put the glove in your purse. You walked outside and pulled out your cell.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello?"

You smirked evilly at the sound of ichigo's voice. "Hey Ichigo."

"hey_. What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. You didn't deserve that, how about you come over to my place so I can apologize properly."

"Sure why not." You smiled

"Alright I'll catch you later."

"Later."

You hung up and grinned as you headed home.


	2. out with the hollow

Chapter 2

You walked into your apartment and cleaned up your living room and guest bed room. You smiled as you heard your door bell ring, you slipped on the glove and opened the door. "hey_. What's-" was all Ichigo could get out of his mouth before you snapped your arm forward and punched him. You gasped as you saw a white, pale colored Ichigo split from him. They both fell onto there backs "what the hell _!" Ichigo said as he sat up. You barely heard him as you stared at the other Ichigo sit up and blink. He had the most sexiest eye's you've ever seen! Ichigo turned to see what you where looking at. His eyes widened "holy shit!" the other Ichigo looked around, then to Ichigo then you. _**"How the hell did I get here?"**_ you blushed and waved with the glove still on your hand. _**"You did this?"**_ you nodded

"Y-yeah."

"_**Why?"**_

"I was interested in you and I wanted you know more and science Ichigo wouldn't tell me I figured I would just a-ask you m-myself."

Ichigo frowned and stood up "are you serious? Do you know what you just did?" you flinched then glared "yeah I freed something that's been craving freedom all it's life." Ichigo and you tried to glare each other down. _**"What's your name, princess?"**_ you snapped your glare form Ichigo and blushed "_. Yours?" the other Ichigo shrugged "don't got one." You glared back at Ichigo "you didn't even name him!" Ichigo flinched "n-no, n-not really." You huffed angrily as you thought of a name. "HEY KEEP IT DOWN!" you blushed in embarrassment as your neighbor shouted at you through there door. "We can't do this here please, come in." Ichigo and ….er….Ichigo walked in and you shut your door. You all sat down in your small kitchen "so, um, what are you exactly?" the other Ichigo shrugged _**"you could say I'm kings true self. I'm his living breathing instinct, his…..hollow as everyone puts it."**_ You thought for a second then grinned "Hichigo." They both blinked at you _**"what?" **_you smirked "your name it's hichigo you just said you were Ichigo's hollow so I just put the two together what'cha think?" Hichigo grinned _**"Hichigo…..I like it." **_You smiled. " so now that you've brought my hollow out what do you plan to do with it?" you and hichigo both glared at Ichigo " it?" Ichigo rolled his eyes " him. What do you plan to do with him?" you shrugged "well that's hichigo's choice. He could either go back inside you or stay here and live with me and do whatever he pleases." You looked at hichigo expectantly. _**"tch. Go back inside king and continued to be trapped inside that hell hole or stay here with this beautiful vixen and do what ever I want…choices ,choices."**_ You blushed _did he just say beautiful vixen? _Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'll catch you guy's later." you smiled and waved as Ichigo left. You blushed as you sat there awkwardly with hichigo. "L-let me sh-show you to your room." Hichigo grinned _**"thought you were gonna let me sleep on the floor princess."**_ You rolled you eyes as you got up and walked hichigo to his room "Not a chance." Hichigo walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. _**"I could get used ta this." **_You smiled "t-tomorrow I'll give you some money and we can go out and buy you some clothes kay?" hichigo shrugged _**"sure."**_ You walked to your room, undressed and wrapped a towel around your self. You took a nice warm shower and changed into a pair of black short tights and a black t-shirt. You combed your hair and went to bed "g'night hichigo!" there was silence before you heard _**"shut up and let me sleep!"**_ you giggled and fell asleep.


	3. what's MINE

Chapter 3:

You awoke the next morning to hear a loud crash; you jumped out of bed and ran into your living room. "What the hell!" you snapped as you looked at the large hole in your floor. _**"What I'm in the middle of training?" **_you groaned and looked at Hichigo "can't you at least keep my place in one piece?!" Hichigo placed his sword on his shoulder _**"it wouldn't be much fun now would it?" **_ You groaned and went your bathroom. You brushed your teeth, showered, combed and straightened your hair. As you changed into a white scoop-neck t-shirt and black skirt Hichigo burst into your room. Your eyes widened

"Can't you knock?!" Hichigo scoffed _**"why should I?" **_you rolled your eyes as you pulled on a pair of black tights "because there's this thing called privacy ever heard of it? Now get out!" Hichigo glared and in the blink of an eye you were slammed into your wall with your hands pinned above your head. _**"Don't you dare tell me what to do, princess. Consider it a condition of our relationship." **_You blushed darkly at how close Hichigo's face was to yours. "R-relationship?" Hichigo grinned "yeah. Relationship." You collapsed onto the floor as Hichigo let you go. "Hichigo, Wait!" Hichigo looked over his shoulder at you_** "what is it?" **_you threw him his gigai out of your closet " here." Hichigo groaned and put it on. You smiled and then threw him a mod soul. " use him only in battle." Hichigo scoffed and walked to his room. _**"I'm hungry make me some food, princess." **_You rolled your eyes and walked into your kitchen not wanting to replay the situation you just had with him. "I have a name ya know!" you called annoyed as you began making an omelet.

"I think you look great." You said as hichigo wore a black t-shirt with ripped style jeans and convers. Hichigo scowled _**"how the fuck am I supposed to fight in this?" **_ You rolled your eyes "you aren't supposed to you just wear these to walk around in, but if you do get in a fight, with a human, I suggest you work the best you can." Hichigo glared at you over his shoulder with a grin. _**"That a hint of defiance in your voice princess?"**_ you inwardly shuddered as you felt a tingle in between your legs. You looked away "N- no." Hichigo smirked _**"better not."**_ You bought a couple other outfits then you both left, Hichigo wore his new outfit. You both slid into your black roofless Ferrari and drove off. Hichigo flipped through a couple of your CD's. _**"Three days grace, Eminem, Linken park, disturbed?" **_you blushed as you waited for the light to change "let's just say I'm not into pop like other girls." Then you looked out your window to see a pizza pizza place. You turned and parked in the drive way, hichigo frowned _**"the hell are we doin' here?" **_you grabbed your wallet "I'm hungry." Hichigo rolled his eyes _**"didn't you eat a while a go?"**_ you frowned "yeah 3 hours." hichigo scoffed _**"humans."**_ You groaned as you stepped out "hollows." Your eyes widened as hichigo pulled you back in the car by your arm. You blushed as you looked deep into hichigo's eyes. _**"Say somthin' princess?"**_All you could do was shake your head. Hichigo grinned _**"good girl."**_ Hichigo's eyes then shifted to 3 guys walking in front of your car, whistling and calling to you. You followed his gaze and blushed as you heard one guys yell "hey baby! Wanna have some fun?!" hichigo growled deep in his throat. Your eyes widened as hichigo pulled you into a hot kiss. You closed your eyes and leaned in to it, hichigo licked on your bottem lip , asking for entrance. You declined , _not on the first date, _you scolded yourself sternly. Hichigo wasn't having it, you gasped as hichigo slipped his hand up your top and cupped your breast. Hichigo saw his chance and slipped his tongue into your mouth, you moaned into the kiss. When you pulled away you were breathing heavily and blushing darkly, you then realized the guys were gone. "wh-wha- what was tha-that for?" hichigo grinned _**" people should keep there eyes off my property."**_ You blushed even more "when did I become your property? I'm a human being not a trophy." Hichigo smirked _**"ever science you took interest in me, princesses." **_You nodded and slipped out of the car, hichigo followed suit and wrapped his arm around your waist protectively. For some odd reason you found being hichigo's property a turn on. You smiled a little as you looked up at him.

This was the best decision you've ever made.

Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! Don't worry this isn't the end the next chapter will come up this or next week!

Truly yours,

vendetta's curse


	4. it's the thought

Chapter 4:

you and Orahime drank coffee as you sat in Tim Horton's " so let me get this straight, you are dating ichigo's hollow that you named hichigo?" you nodded as you sipped your café mocha. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" you shrugged "I've been too busy with hichigo." Orahime rolled her eyes "anyway you do realize its ichigo's birthday on Friday right?" you frowned "and your telling me this _because_?" Orahime face palmed "it's going to be hichigo's birthday too." You shot up "shit! I don't know what to get him!" Orahime sighed as you sat back down "well think what does hichigo seem to want the most?" you blushed a little and scoffed "sex. But I'm gonna make him work for that one." Orahime's face turned a dark red. "What else does he want?" you thought for a second "he's really happy with the fact that I'm his." Orahime nodded "okay then get something that represents that." You nodded "soooo, what are you getting ichigo?" Orahime blushed and shrugged "I don't know what he'd like." You scoffed " tell him." Orahime frowned "what?" you finished your coffee and stood up "tell him you like him, but be subtle about it. For example bake him something, out of a recipe book **NOT** your crazy creations. And while he's happily eating the confection tell him. He'll be shocked but he'll tell you how he fells too." Orahime placed a finger on her chin " I don't know – wait what's wrong with my creations?" you slipped on your jacket and look Orahime in the eye "I'm the only one who can tell you this because I'm your sister. There disgusting. Never mix spices and meat with sugar and desserts ever again and you'll you far." Orahime gapped at you as you left with a wave and a smirk.

When you got home hichigo was playing mortal combat on your Xbox. _**"hey princess."**_ You rolled your eyes and pecked him on the cheek "how long are you gonna call me that?" hichigo shrugged as you sat beside him and grabbed a controller _**" until I break your hymen."**_ You blushed at his words . "sooo, your birthday's coming up." Hichigo raised an eyebrow _**"it is?"**_ you rolled your eyes as you selected "Baraka" (for all who don't know that's a mortal combat character.) "Yeah the day after tomorrow." Hichigo leaned back as you both started fighting. _**"I don't really pay attention to that shit."**_ You frowned as you slice through hichigo's character with your blade. "you should, cause if you weren't born I wouldn't get to be with you right now." Hichigo paused the game and scrutinized your face _**"…and that makes you sad?"**_ you blushed "y-yes." Hichigo grinned _**"fine then my bithday's pretty cool."**_ You smiled "yeah it is. Anyway the reason I brought this up is because I was wondering what you wanted." Hichigo leaned in close to your face, causing you to blush. _**"It's not too hard to figure **__**that**__** out."**_ You blushed a darker shade " a-anything else?" hichigo leaned away _**" not really."**_ You frowned " o-okay." That's what you said but that's sure as hell not what you meant, you had a great surprise planned for your boyfriend that he wouldn't be finding out about until his big day. And oh what a big day it was going to be.


	5. almost busted

Chapter 5:

You grit your teeth in slight pain as you had "HICHIGO" tattooed into your inner thigh, he's lucky you loved him or you wouldn't be doing this. When you were finished you walked to Victoria's secret and bought a black and red lingerie outfit, got you felt awkward doing this , this is what you bought: LaviniaLingerie/tweets/260764847640285185

When you got home you tried your best to sneak past Hichigo _**"where do ya think your goin' princess?"**_ you stood up with a "eep!"as Hichigo wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to his chest. You blushed and thought of something quick "t-to the bathroom." Hichigo scoffed _**"oh, really then what's this?"** _your eyes widened as Hichigo snaked his hand down your hand and raised your wrist that held the bag of lingerie. "N-nothing j-just, um, a book." Hichigo scoffed and licked your ear. _**"Doesn't feel as heavy as a book, princess. Don't lie to me."**_ You moaned in defeat "I-it's your birthday present." Hichigo lowered his mouth to your neck and sucked, you let out a lowed moan _**"then let me see."**_ _Maybe just a peek…_ Hichigo was slipping his hand down yours and into the bag _no,no,no! Come on _ have some restraint!_ You bit your lip and pulled away quickly "not until your birthday! So you have to wait." Hichigo frowned as you inched closer to your room._** "but it's my birthday present and it's mine shouldn't I decide when I get to see it?'**_ you shook your finger teasingly "it's called a birthday present which means you wait until your birthday." Hichigo glared at you with an evil grin _**"Is that an order, princess?"** _you suddenly felt a strong tingle run through your spine "n-no I, u-um I j-just d-don't w-want to ruin your birthday present." Hichigo took a step towards you _**"don't you think that's my decision."**_ You knew where this was going and you weren't going to under any circumstances letting him see this present. Without any hesitation you ran into your room and slammed your door and did a professional baseball slide under your bed. Hichigo swung open your door and marched in _**"_, come out, come out where ever you are!"** _you cover your mouth and giggled, praying Hichigo wouldn't hear you. You let out a startled scream as Hichigo grabbed your ankle and dragged you from under the bed. You thought quick and slid the present back under the bed just before Hichigo pulled you fully out. You giggled as Hichigo picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You pounded uselessly on hichigo's back "okay,okay! I'm sorry! I'll make a deal with you!" Hichigo froze for a second then put you down _**" a deal?"**_ you nodded and blushed darkly as you looked down at your hands " I'll s-suck you off i-if you just wait for your present." Hichigo grinned _**"**** alright,princess****"**_ You smiled and let out a eep! As hichigo grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his room.

* * *

hey guys!

sorry this one was a shorty!

next ones a high LEMON, stay tuned and peace out!

-vedetta's curse

p.s this is a shout out 2 hellsblade your awesome and my first fan thanks!


	6. first time

Sorry I'm late guys! But don't worry I'll write 3 whole chapters next week to make it up I swear!

Now on with the chapter:

EXTREAM LEMON CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

You blushed darkly as you sat in front of hichigo's, er, large friend. _**"hurry up princess or I'll break this deal right now."**_ You let out a shaky breath as you wrapped your hand around his large member and began to pump slowly like you saw in movies. Hichigo let out a groan and you knew he was getting impatient. You lowered your mouth on the tip and began to swirl your tongue around and around then you began to bob your head up and down on his cock. Hichigo grit his teeth as you licked his balls for a second then went back up slowly, slithering your tongue up his base. Hichigo grit his teeth as you went all the way to the tip and back down. Your eyes widened as Hichigo groaned and came in your mouth.

You backed up; your mouth filled with cum you had no idea what to do. Hichigo looked at your expectant and confused expression _**"swallow princess."**_ You blushed darkly as you swallowed and let out a breath. He tasted so ….fluffy and salty. "There now you'll have to wait." You headed to your door _**'okay I waited I want my present now."**_ You frowned and turned around "what?" Hichigo grinned as he pointed to the clock on his wall, your eyes widened: 12:00 am. You backed up slowly "you tricked me!" Hichigo scoffed and stood up _**"no I didn't, the deal was that you'd suck me off and I'd wait for my present if you did. And you said I could open my present on my birthday which it is."**_ You pouted and crossed your arms "you twisted my words against me!" Hichigo growled at your defiant poster _**"behave yourself princess; it's my birthday after all." **_ You sighed "I'm sorry baby. I'll be right back." You turned on your heel and headed to your room. You blushed darkly as you changed into the lingerie you bought. You then slipped on the 6 inch black heels that came along with it. You checked you're self in the bathroom, quickly straightened your hair and added a bit of lip gloss then headed to Hichigo's room. You bit your lip and blushed darkly as you popped your head in hichigo's room. "H-hichigo?" You realized hichigo wasn't in his room. You took a step in "h-hichigo? You there?" _silence. _You screamed in surprise as hichigo grabbed you from behind _**"gotcha!"**_ you giggled as hichigo put you down "that wasn't funny!" hichigo rolled his eyes _**"sure that's why you were giggling a while ago."**_ You blushed as hichigo's eyes raked down your body. You took a step back as hichigo licked his lips. The next thing you knew hichigo had you pinned to the bed. You moaned as hichigo sucked on your neck. "h-hichig-o." hichigo chuckled _**"shhh, princess. I wanna unwrap my present first."**_ You bit your lip as hichigo spread your legs. Your eyes snapped as you felt hichigo freeze _**"princess?"**_ you looked down at hichigo, who was looking at your thigh. "hmmm?" hichigo gently touched your tattoo _**'what's this?**_" you blushed " ain't it obvious? It means I'm openly yours." Hichigo growled and connected his lips hungrily to yours and ripped of f your clothing. You cried out in pleasure as hichigo connected his mouth to your nipple. You bit your lip as hichigo trailed his tongue down your stomach to your most sacred part. "ha!" you arched your back in pure pleasure as hichigo connected his mouth to your pussy. You fisted the bed sheets as you felt hichigo flick his tongue over your clit and pumped 2 fingers into you." Oh my god! I-I 'm gonna c-CUM!" you cried out as you came on hichigo's face. You collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily as you blinked, dazed. "W-wow." Was all you could manage to say. Your eyes snapped open as you felt hichigo rub his cock over your dripping lips. _**"relax princess. I'm about to crown you my queen."**_ You blushed darkly as hichigo licked up your neck to your cheek and connect his lips to yours as he pushed into you forcefully. Your eyes widened and you held back a scream as you dug your nails into hichigo's back. You blinked back tears as hichigo stilled inside you. After a moment or two you nodded and hichigo began to move inside you. You bit your lip as you felt the pain increase and blood drip down your leg. You then moaned as hichigo sucked on your neck "m-more.' Hichigo grinned as he slammed your back into his headboard and continued to fuck you. _**"Scream my name, queeny.' **_You dragged your nails down his back, knowing that wouldn't hurt him, but would just enhance his lust. "Hichigo! Ah! More!" Hichigo slammed you back on your back and flipped you on all fours. You cried out in pain and pleasure as Hichigo slapped your ass _**"louder queeny! Make sure the whole fucking building can hear your screams!"**_ you fisted the sheets and bit your lip " ha,ha oh my gosh Hichigo! I-I'm going to-" slap! _**"Not yet queeny!"**_ you moaned as Hichigo brought your back to his chest and pinched your nipples. "y-your driving m-me cra-crazy!" Hichigo thrusted wildly into you_ "cum!"_ you came at his command as he pinched your clit and bit down on your neck. "oh my god! Hichigo!" Hichigo pushed you up against the headboard so that your breasts where rubbing against it. You moaned aloud as Hichigo licked up the side of your neck and nibbled on your ear lobe. Hichigo thrusted rapidly into you a couple more times and roughly played your breasts as you both came.

You both collapsed on Hichigo's bed, you both breathed heavily "oh my god, y-your amazing." You managed to breath as you rested your head on Hichigo's chest._** "damn straight queeny. You weren't too bad a fuck yourself."**_ you blushed as Hichigo pulled the sheet up to your bodies and threw his arm around you tightly. "h-happy birthday my king." Hichigo grinned and kissed your forehead _**"sleep my queen."** _You smiled and fell asleep blissfully.


	7. Cake?

Black n yellow- chapter 7

You yawned as you awoke the next morning tiredly; you smiled at the pale sexy hollow beside you. You decided you were going to make him a birthday breakfast and happily hopped out of bed. You took a quick shower, brushed your teeth and dressed in a yellow halter top dress:  . #.UXVi3qKyB2A .You walked into your kitchen and made Hichigo a gourmet meal of pancakes and orange juice. You smiled as you set them on a tray and walked into Hichigo's room to find him awake and stretching. "Happy birthday Hichigo!" you said happily Hichigo grinned as you set the plate down beside him on his dresser. Hichigo chuckled as he began scarfing down his food after using the bathroom. You lay beside him and smirked as you watched Hichigo eat, he was so insanely hot that you couldn't look away. Hichigo caught your glance _**"what's up queeny?"**_ you smirked at your new name "oh nothing." You turned over and looked up at the roof, your hands resting on your stomach. "I was just thinking what you wanted to do today." You caught Hichigo's grin as he looked at you evilly. "What?" Hichigo set down his empty tray and crawled on to of you, his sweat pants un-done a bit "oh I can think of a few things."

You giggled as Hichigo kissed down your chest and pulled the sheet up to cover your bodies.

"Oh wow." You breathed in awe as you rested your head on Hichigo's chest "you are amazing. You just keep getting better and better." Hichigo smirked at he stroked your hair. _**"Well queeny when you dress in clothes like that how am I not supposed to pull you into bed for awhile."**_ You blushed a bit. Then you both frowned as you heard your doorbell ring. You sighed "I'll get it." You got up and quickly slipped on your dress _**"queeny."**_ You turned around and blushed as you caught your underwear. "Thanks, king." You smiled as you slipped it on you walked to the door. You opened it to find Orahime and Ichigo holding a white box. 'Hey guys." You said awkwardly Orahime smiled "hey _-chan! We won't be staying long we just came to drop this off for Hollow-san!" you smiled and took the cake in your hands "store bought?" Orahime shook her head "I made it!" you and Ichigo locked eyes "calm down, it's not that bad it's a simple vanilla cake." Orahime explained rolling her eyes. You scoffed "spoiler-alert! But thanks sis." Orahime smiled 'well we have a date. I'll see you later, bye." You waved with your free hand as Ichigo and Orahime left. You walked back in and kicked close your door. _**"Who was it?"**_ you set the cake down on your kitchen table. "Ichigo and Orahime. They dropped off your birthday cake." Hichigo walked in only in sweat pants. _**"Store-bought?"**_ you shook your head "Orahime baked it." Hichigo shivered dramatically _**"I don't know why king hates me so." **_You rolled your eyes "quit being mean."

After you and Hichigo ate the surprisingly delicious cake Hichigo lead you back into his bed room where you two stayed the rest of the night.

You walked into the bathroom and stretched, your eyes widened as you looked in your mirror and screamed…

Dun,dun,dun!

To be continued!

-vendetta's curse


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHERS NOTE!

WENDSDAY APRIL 24TH: black n yellow chapter 8

THURSDAY APRIL 25TH: black n yellow chapter 9 AND10!

**THIS IS A PROMISE!**


	9. the change

Black n yellow chapter 8

Hichigo ran in, zanpakto in hand "what's wrong!?" you sat up off the floor and crawled up to the mirror "w-what h-happened to me?" you asked as you looked at your reflection. You looked like, like…..Hichigo! Your once long black flowing hair was now white and up to your thighs. Your eyes were black and yellow and your tongue was blue. Your nails were black and your skin was pale white. On the bright side though your chest was now almost as big as orahime's! No scratch that they were bigger! Hichigo shrugged "I don't see what the big deal is you look insanely hot." You blushed "thanks _**babe." **_You gasped "_**'what the hell happened to my voice!?"**_ Hichigo rolled his eyes _**"you sound sexy too."**_ You brushed your teeth and grabbed your phone. _**"who are you callin' queeny?"**_ you sighed _**"Orahime I need her to bring urahara here I wanna know what's going on with me."**_ Hichigo laid across onto the couch and flicked on the TV while you talked to Orahime.

"You're changing!" you blinked _**"what?"**_ urahara smiled as he fanned himself. "Now that you're now spiritually and physically connected to Hichigo here your body is now going through what I like to call puberty times 2!" you frowned _**"how the hell can that happen?"**_ urahara pulled out a picture book. "Once you pulled Hichigo into this world." He showed a picture of a chibi Hichigo. "You immediately fell in love." A picture of a heart. "But what you didn't know was your spirit was also binding with Hichigo every time you both …..Um, had intercourse." You blushed at his term. "Now your body comes into the picture." You felt Hichigo growl deep in his chest. You rolled your eyes _**"go on." **_ Urahara smiled "your body originally began to take in the changes your mind and spirit _**was taking on so this was the result. so in simpler terms you're a hollow!" you gapped "a-a hollow?!"**_


	10. training

Black n yellow -Chapter 9

You groaned as you layed on your bed with Hichigo holding you tightly. _**"How do I deal with this babe? I've never been a hollow before and I don't even know what it's like."**_ Hichigo held you closer you him _**"relax_. You're blowing this way out of proportion. Being a hollow is as easy as breathing." **_You sighed _**"that's easy for you to say. You've been a hollow all your life."**_ Hichigo stroked your hair _**"what's the difference from what you usually do? I sleep, eat, fuck and use the bathroom like you do. There isn't really a difference unless it comes to strength and ability's."**_ you raised your eyebrow _**"huh, really?"**_ Hichigo nodded and licked up your neck lust fully _**"besides, I like a women with a bit of power on her."**_ You moaned as Hichigo sucked on you naked chest _**"g-going for r-ound t-ah-two my king?"**_ Hichigo chucked _**"after I'm planning on 3 and 4."**_ You bit your lip as Hichigo crawled on top of you and wrapped your arms around his waist. _**"I mean now that you're a hollow you got a lot more energy."**_ You blushed as Hichigo lowered his mouth and kiss you…..

3 weeks later…..

You jumped off a large rock of kisuke's underground training arena as You Hichigo's cero . _**"come on queeny! You gotta be faster then that!"**_ you shun –poed as fast as you could as you continued to dodge Hichigo's blasts. _**"I'm givin' it all I got king!"**_ you snapped as you did a graceful back flip on a rock and jumped on top of it. You breathed heavily as you looked around for Hichigo. Your breath caught as Hichigo came up behind you and whispered in your ear _**"don't talk back."**_ Youscreamed as Hichigo blasted you forward on to the ground. You struggled to get up _**"oops, maybe a little too much power."**_ You heard Hichigo mumble to himself. You struggled to get up _**"how ya feelin' queeny!"**_ you spat up blood _**"I think I can go for…"**_ you passed out on to the ground tiredly. The last thing you felt was Hichigo pick you up and throw you over his shoulder _**"damn, I went a little over board on her."**_

…**.**

You slowly opened your eyes to see a glowing orange glass above you. You looked to your side you see Orahime looking concentrated a bit. _**"h-hey hime."**_ Orahime smiled down at you "_-chan your up! Give me a minute your bruises are almost healed." You smirked at her and turned over to see Hichigo laying down by your side. His head propped up on his elbow as he looked at you, a large smile on his face. _**"you alright queeny?" **_you nodded _**"damn , I'm a little tired though."**_ Hichigo chuckled _**"sorry, queeny. I seem to be training you to much."**_ You shook your head _**"no, I can handle it. I'm fine really. I can go again tomorrow."**_ Hichigo raised and eyebrow _**"you get the day off tomorrow queeny."**_ Your eyes widened _**"what?! Why? Babe, I'm fine I swear!"**_ Hichigo raised his reaitsu causing you to lay flat on your back and push into the ground. Orahime looked to be having trouble staying up herself. _**"what was that queeny? You know I dislike your defiance."**_ You grit your teeth _**" I apologize, king**_." You gasped as Hichigo released you _**"good girl."**_

Hey guys!

I'm thinkin' about writing another lemon, tell me what cha think,kay? ; P

I'll read your review's tonight and write again tomorrow.

Bye!


	11. party?

Black n yellow chapter 10

3 months later

You blushed darkly as Hichigo held you close and protectively, an irritated look on his pale face. A bunch of guys surrounded you, most of them asking for your number and other's asking for something more. You were getting quite annoyed and you could tell from Hichigo's expression that he was going to kill someone. You sighed, grabbed Hichigo's head in your hands and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Hichigo's eyes widened before he leaned in and kiss you deeply. You broke the kiss with as much restraint you could conger and turned to glare at the crowd of boys who were stunned silent._** "Now .go .away."**_ all the guys had chills run up there backs as you sent them a stronger death glare "y-yes maim!" you giggled as they all ran off. Hichigo grinned _**"you seemed to have handled that well."**_ You smiled _**"well I do only belong to you my king."**_ You were about to kiss him again when kon came out of no where and jumped on your face, causing Hichigo to kiss his butt. "kon, what the hell!" Hichigo snapped as you threw the stuffed toy off you with annoyance. Kon stood up "hi_! How's hollow life?" you crossed your arms and tapped your foot _**"It was fine until you came. What do you want?" **_kon crossed his arms in a pout "if that's how your going to be then I won't tell you!" you rolled your eyes "what the hell is it kon we got shit ta do." Hichigo snapped, his arm thrown onto your shoulders. Kon sighed "fine! I'll tell you, you basterd! Ichigo and the others are having a party down by the beach, you two should come!" you rose an eyebrow "sounds fun, what do you think king?" Hichigo shrugged "sure."

…

You looked around for a sexy bathing suit to wear at the beach when you haerd your name being called "_?" you turned to see Orahime and rangiku walking up to you. "hey what are you two doing here?" rangiku rolled her eyes " swim suit shopping duh!" you rolled your eyes and you caught a plain black one shoulder bathing suit. "this is cute." Rangiku scoffed and took the suit from your hands then re-placed it on the hook. "please _. You are dating Hichigo, a perverted, hot and sexy hollow. You gotta bump up your style." You blushed "a-are you sure I-I mean-" rangiku looked you in the eyes "when was the last time you two had sex?" you and orahime's faces turned a deep red. "3 weeks ago. W-why?" rangiku gasped dramatically "3 weeks! This is an emergency!" you frowned as rangiku grabbed all the revealing bathing suits she could find. "w-what why?" you were a little panicked now. "The longer you two don't have sex the higher chance he's going to cheat on you!" your eyes widened "no!" rangiku turned to you and looked deep into your eyes "yes _. But don't worry. I got you coverd. Today I'm turning you into a model for life."

Next chapters a LEMON! It' gonna be kinky too!

-vendetta's curse…..


	12. beach contest lust

Black n yellow chapter 11

You blushed darkly as you changed into this golden Victoria's secret bikini rangiku helped you choose:

/vitorias-secret-swimsuit-catalogue/.

"_**Hurry up _! Or we'll be late!"**_ you quickly pulled on the brown halter top dress that you picked out on your way back: /entry/12019928 _**"Coming!" **_you pulled on your light brown wedge heels and walked out the bathroom. You blushed and giggled as hichigo whistled at you, _oh you haven't seen anything yet. _You giggled as Hichigo kissed you on the cheek and held the door open for you_** "aww you're so sweet."**_ Hichigo rolled his eyes _**"let's just go."**_

…

When you got to the beach you decided to go change in the bathroom "Be right back babe." You said as you quickly pecked him on the lips and walked to the bathroom. You blushed a bit as you slipped out of your dress and threw it in your shoulder bag. You bit your lip as you looked into the mirror, your tattoo in clear view. You shrugged and

Walked out. You smiled as you walked to the shore where ichigo, orahime, rukia, rengi, ikkaku, rangiku, yourichi, soi Fon, byakuya, toshiro and Hichigo were. You blushed as Hichigo layed his eyes on you and grinned, licking his blue tongue over his lips. _**Oh shit, I think I've awoken the beast in my man, **_you thought as you sat on his lap and he wrapped his arm around your waist. You caught rangiku wink at you; you rolled your eyes at her. _**As if Hichigo would try anything here**_. "Sand contest!" you rolled your eyes at rangiku but shrugged _**"could be fun."**_Hichigo grinned widely "I don't see why not. Let's go." You and Hichigo grabbed buckets and shovel's from the shack house and began to build a large, perfectly sculpted castle. This is how it turned out:

wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/97-Awesome-Sa nd-Castle_

You and Hichigo crossed your arms and grinned "badass." You smirked "was there ever any doubt?" you turned to look at Hichigo who had a sneaky grin on his face as he looked around. "What are you looking at?" Hichigo turned to you "come here." You blushed and walked up to him. You let out a tiny squeak! As Hichigo wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. You closed your eyes slowly as you leaned in with hichigo for a kiss. "Hey guys!" you both jumped at rangiku's voice _**"what the hell is it rangiku?"**_ rangiku giggled "sorry didn't mean to interrupt but, um, I'm judging and- wow is this your sand castle? It's amazing!" hichigo smirked triumphantly. "Hey what about us!? You haven't checked ours yet!" rangiku rolled her eyes at everyone else "can you do better then this?" everyone's jaws dropped at your castle "errr, nevermind!" you giggled into hichigo's chest. Then you felt something wrap around your waist …. Something slimy. You screamed as a hollow's tentacle pulled you, orahime, rangiku, yourichi, and rukia into the air. You glared at it and the moment it let out a hollow-fied scream you shot a cero at it into its mouth. Your eyes widened as it absorbed it _**"okay, plan B. Hichigo! Help!"**_ you watched as Hichigo conjured up a white zangetsu and sliced the tentacle that held you. You blushed as he caught you in his arms and landed on the shore. You smiled "thanks babe." Hichigo grinned and gave you a kiss on the lips. You didn't realize Hichigo was backing up into a sand cave until you pulled away. You blinked and looked around. _**"How did-"**_ your blush darkened as Hichigo set you on your feet and pinned you to the wall of the cave. You let out a moan as he licked up your breast to your chin and sucked on your jugular. _**"H-hichigo what are you d-doing?"**_ Hichigo pinned you onto the floor and began messaging your breasts. _**"What does it look **_like queeny? We haven't done it in awhile and today you was just too fucking hot to resist." You gasped as he slipped his hand under your bikini top and pinched your nipple. You heard a soft growl in Hichigo's chest at how fast your nipple hardened. _**"Fuck it." **_Your eyes widened as Hichigo quickly pulled off your bikini and his water trunks _**"w-wait a second Hichigo!"**_ Hichigo scoffed _**"not gonna happen. I've waited long enough."**_You cried out in pleasure and surprise a s Hichigo entered you and immediately started at a fast pace. You dug your nails into his back _**"ah h-Hichigo! Yes!"**_ Hichigo slammed you into the wall, raised your legs up to his shoulders for better entrance, and pinned your hands above your head. You arched your back in pleasure as Hichigo sucked on your breast, swirling his tongue over your erect nipple. _**"o-oh my god! I –I- think I'm gonna ….Hichigo!"**_ you screamed as you came. Hichigo sped up his thrusts as he came with you.

You breathed heavily as you layed on his chest on the sandy ground. _**"You get better and better every time babe." **_Hichigo grinned and stroked your hair. Then you two heard a flash! You both shot up to see kon with a camera _**"what the hell? Kon get your ass back here!"**_ you watched as Hichigo pulled on his trunks in a second and chased after kon using flash step. You sighed and got dressed in your bikini, again. _**"Damn it. And I was hoping for a round two."**_

The next day you shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to puke.

Next chapter some time this week!

-vendetta's curse!


	13. food poisoning or what?

Black n yellow chapter 12

You felt Hichigo hold your hair back in a fist a s you puked your guts out, it felt like it was never going to end!

7 or 8 minutes later you stopped puking, flushed the toilet and brushed your teeth. You sighed _**"damn food poisoning."**_ You mumbled to yourself. Hichigo stayed silent and leaned against the wall. _**"You sure you're alright queeny ?**_"you nodded then frowned a little. Just as the sickness came it was gone in a flash. You shrugged off the thought and stretched_** "I'm sure I'm all right. Just a question…do hollows get food poisoning?"**_ Hichigo shrugged _**"how the hell am I supposed to know? I've never gotten sick a day in my life. Even when king got sick I felt fine."**_ You nodded _**"I guess I'm still transitioning from human to hollow."**_ Hichigo shrugged **_"well what ever it is if it get's worse I'm calling kisuke."_** You nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Hichigo sat you down on the couch _**"I'll make breakfast. You just rest."** _You sighed and nodded_** "okay."**_ You turned on the TV as Hichigo made scrambled eggs.

You frowned as you had your 3rd plate of eggs_** "I don't know why I'm eating this much."**_ Hichigo shrugged as he sat down beside you_** "maybe you're just hungry. You did puke out yesterday's dinner this morning."**_ You shrugged "maybe."

After you finished your plate you curled up with Hichigo as you both watched TV. Your eyes widened at the sharp sting of nausea and shot out of Hichigo's arms and into the bathroom. You groaned as you puked and Hichigo gripped your hair again. You wiped your mouth as you heard Hichigo call kisuke on your cell phone.

you layed on your back as kisuke looked you over._** "You say she's been puking and eating heavily?"**_ Hichigo nodded _**"yeah why?"** _kisuke grinned and whipped out his fan _**"then this isn't a bad thing!'**_ you frowned _**"what are you-oh shit."**_ You cursed in realization. Hichigo blinked at you both _**"someone fucking explain right now!'** _kisuke shot up and ran to the door _**"good luck _and congrats!"**_ you gapped at the door kisuke just ran through. _**He just left me alone to tell him. Are you serious? **_Hichigo stared at you expectantly, arms crossed. You began to crawl back to the wall_** "n-now Hichigo. Um, promise you wont get mad.**_" Hichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance _"I won't get mad if there's nothing to get mad about."_ You blushed_** "um, I, um…I'm pregnant."**_ You shut your eyes in panic and worry._** "What's there to get mad about?"**_ you blinked _**"r-really your not upset?"** _Hichigo scoffed _**"hell no why would I be?"**_ you grinned and hugged him happily _**"oh my gosh we're going to be a family!"**_ Hichigo hugged you back _**"but. If you think that I'm going to be those fathers that take there kids to the park every day and baby sit while the mom does shit your crazy."**_ You giggled _**"don't worry. We're a team in this."**_ Hichigo grinned and kissed you on the lips_**"good girl."**_

2 months later…..

You sighed as you layed on the couch, your head on Hichigo's lap and your belly slightly showing, since the baby had a faster growing speed then regular. Kisuke came in every week to tell you about your baby's progress. All you knew and wanted to know was that it was a hollow and its speed. Last week it was 3.5 pounds, this week it's 5.5. Hichigo was much more protective of you now. He won't let you out of his sight unless you have to use the bathroom in which he'll wait out side. You heard a knock on the door and as you were about to get it Hichigo swiftly got up and opened it to see kisuke. **_"Hey guys."_** Your frown deepened with his tone of voice. _**"Hey kisuke what's wrong?"**_ kisuke sighed _**"I got bad news."** _You frowned _**"what do you mean?"** _Hichigo snapped. Kisuke sighed _**"_ the baby's growing to fast for your body. At this rate were going to get into some drastic measures. Most of it will involve Hichigo's spirit energy. It has to be form the father."**_ You nodded_** "o…okay. So what do we have to do?"**_ kisuke sighed once again _**"we're going to have to put you in a spirit bubble."**_


	14. good bye

Black n yellow chapter 13

You let out a breath as you layed on your back, both urahara and Hichigo at your sides. "Now, Hichigo you have to concentrate this can absolutely not go wrong or not only will the baby get hurt but _ might die." Hichigo glanced down at you and stroked your hair _**"you'll be fine. I promise."**_ You nodded _**"I love you, Hichigo."**_ Hichigo leaned down and kisses you on the lips hungrily. _**"I love you, too."**_ You smiled and a tear fell down your face _**"do it." **_Urahara gave you both a determined look. You watched as Hichigo transformed into his hollow form. You watched as a cero formed in between his horns. "Hichigo focus." You watched as the cero blasted and began to cover you in a shield. You began to cry as Hichigo disappeared from your view and the shield began to fill with red water. You began to get light headed as the shield made you stand and float into the air. The water filled to the top, encasing you underwater, but you could still breathe. You shut your eyes as the water began to solidify. _**Good bye Hichigo. I'll see you in 3 months.**_ With that final thought the water turned to clear, red, marble, causing you to fall asleep.

Hichigo's p.o.v.

_**I watched through my mask as my _ turned into a sphere of my power.**_

"Hichigo, finish it." _**I grit my teeth in concentration as I sent my spirit energy into the sphere, causing the whole thing to be covered in the bone marrow of my hollow mask. I let out a gasp as I felt my energy leave me. "**_okay hichigo….your done. Stop."_** I collapsed onto the floor in a black out…..**_

_**I awoke a couple hours later to find myself back in my original form. I looked up to see my _ in a clear red sphere. She looked beautiful, frozen like that. I sighed and fell down onto the couch. Just then something red flew past me and splattered onto the wall. I glared as it began to smear off the wall and form words:**_

_Hichigo, _'s in a very gentle condition._

_If anything happens to the spirit ball she might die..._

_Or she might go into labour too soon._

_Just make sure she's safe. And don't worry about her nutrition _

_She's going to be fed and hydrated by the fluid inside._

_-urahara_

_**I groaned "basterd, I think I can take care of my queen without you telling me." I stood up and looked around, I guess I should baby proof this place. I shrugged, grabbed _"s wallet and headed to the Wal-Mart for some pillows and duck tape. **_

_**-**_sorry guys for such a late update. I've been sick for AWHILE.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Listen guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait a little longer. For you see, I have EXAMS and culminating projects to deal with since school is coming to an end. Trust me I would have written a new chapter if I could but I cant. Sorry .

XOXOXO- vendetta's curse


	16. GET OUT

Black n yellow- _**chapter **_14

Hichigo's p.o.v.

_**I headed back home with 2 full bags of pillow's and duct tape. My eyes widened at the sound of a hollowfied scream in the direction of my family! I raced home and up the stairs, fuck the elevator, it's too slow! I burst in to see thousands of hollows on the balcony and windows. I placed my things on the table and pulled out my mod soul, flicked off some lint, then popped it into my mouth. **_

_**POFFFFF!**_

_**I turned to my very, very, sexy self. "protect _and stay out of my way." I rolled my eyes at my mod soul "allllrighty!" his peppiness just looks straight ass wrong on my face. My head snapped to the window's as they began to crack. "shit!" I lunged at the hollow's, breaking the glass in the process. I shrugged, I'll get that fixed later. i pulled white zangetsu off my shoulder " I've been out of practice for awhile, but. You guys should suffice as a wake up call." I laughed as I started off with a simple getsuga tensho, I sighed "scratch that, this wouldn't even roll me over." I easily destroyed my distant relatives.i placed my sword on my shoulde and rose an eyebrow at king and the flat chested shinigami. "king, what's going on? I've never seen so many hollows here before." King sheathed the black zangetsu onto his back "it appers that _'s pregnancy is attracting them." I turned to see shingi walking up to us, hiyori at his flank, god I hate her. "how would you know?" shingi was about to speak when hiyori pushed him out of the way. "It's pretty obvious dumb ass." My reaitsu flared "how's your new skank?" hiyori got in my face "wanna go?!" I grinned "any time anywhere." King got in between us "both of you knock it off!" I glared at the she devil then turned back to shinji, I fround and looked around. I snapped my head to see shinji in my home. "oh hell no." I jumped in front of shinji "what the hell do you think your doing?!" shinji rolled his eyes, If I wanted to, I could kill him with ease. "she's really beautiful." I smiled at _ over my shoulder "jealous?" shinji sighed "calm down. I was just saying." I glared "don't say anything then." My eyebrow twitched as everyone filed in to my home. Hiyori layed onto my couch, shinji walked into my kitchen, king flicked on my t.v. and rukia sat beside him. i licked my lips "getsuga…." King's eyes widened "EVERYBODY OUT!" I grinned "..tensho." they all got out in time before I could actually blast them. I turned around and looked at _ to see her move a little. My eyes widened, but I relaxed as she fell back asleep. **_


	17. Hichigo?

Black n yellow chapter 15

Your P.O.V

Everything….. was so bright. Your eyes widened to realize you where falling, you screamed as you fell, the concrete floor rushing to your face. You shielded your face to realize you where caught by someone, "hichigo?" you looked up to frown. This wasn't hichigo…but he looked a lot like him. his hair was exactly the same and he looked the same, also the eyes. But his skin was not as pale, slightly coloured, and he didn't hold the strong grin hichigo did, just a simple smile. "who are you?" his eyes snapped down to you "oh, hey mom. Your up." Your eyes widened "mom?" his smile grinned "yup. How ya feeling?" you looked around to see upside down buildings and side ways clouds. "what's your name?" your son shrugged "don't have one." You gapped at him "what?! Why not?" he shrugged "you haven't named me yet." You blushed in embarrassment "oh…well I'll think about it." Your son shook his head "sorry don't have time." You frowned, then screamed as he dropped you down into darkness….

Your eyes snapped open and shot up, you blinked to realize you where in a crib. You looked down at your hands to see tiny little baby hands. You gapped "what the hell?!" you frowned at your voice, it sounded baby-fied. "momma, shhhhhh." You looked down to see a tiny hichigo , but you knew from the first time it wasn't him. you crawled up and looked at the mirror across the room, your jaw dropped. You looked like your normal hollow self except, you looked like a baby and your usual long flowing white hair was cut short. You felt like crying, noooo my figure's gone! You complained at your pudgy belly. You turned to see your son in front of you "mommy. Bye , bye." You screamed as your son pushed you out of the crib and down into darkness….again….

You shot up in a large plush bed, you looked around and felt your cheeks ,breasts and smiled at your flat stomach. You hopped out of bed and looked around "okay, where am I now." You wore a plain white cotton sleeveless dress. You walked into the living room to see hichigo sitting at the table, you frowned to see your teenage son across from him "hey mom!" you blinked as hichigo turned to grin at you with your favorite sadistic grin of his. "hey, babe." You frowned to see hichigo begin to fade, "b-babe?" hichigo waved "bye,queeny." You lunged for hichigo just as he disapered completely. "HICHIGO!" you screamed as you fell through the furniture and into the darkness again….


	18. Born

Black n yellow chapter –Born

_**Your p.o.v**_

_**Your eyes snapped open and the liquid around your body began to thin, you screamed aloud at the piercing pain in your abdomen, choking on the red liquid. You clawed at the glass-like walls. You brought your hands into fists and banged against the clear walls. Your lungs began to ache and your abdomen felt like fire, you knew your baby was coming out. You didn't even have to push; your child came instantly….instinctively. you managed to create a crack in the wall. The water slowly began to empty, you swam to the top and eagerly took a gulp of air. Just then two pale black-nailed arms came and grabbed you around your waist and ripped you out of the sphere. You clung to Hichigo tightly as he layed you onto the carpet, your eyes scanned the room crazily as you breathed heavily. "h-hichi-g-go, h-he's still…" you pointed weakly at the sphere where you could see your newborn baby float toward the bottom. Hichigo raced to the sphere, plunged his arms in and pulled out your coughing child. Hichigo patted its back and it quickly coughed up some water. You sighed and layed back on your carpet, tired as hell. You frowned at your home, **__why the hell is our home decorated in duct tape and pillows?__** You shrugged and fell asleep with a yawn, Leaving Hichigo with your son.**_

_**Hichigo p.o.v**_

_**I stared awkwardly at my son; he looked exactly like me except he didn't have my badass grin, just a smile. I shrugged and set him in the black iron crib orahime helped me pick out and buy. "Oh, yeah you don't have a name… damn that's usually your mom's department. Hell she's the one that named me. Um, I'll just call you prince for now." Prince gurgled at me in approval. I smirked at him as he drifted to sleep. I turned to my queen who had fallen asleep on the carpet. I picked her up in my arms and carried her into our room then layed her onto our bed. She smiled beautifully and cuddled into the sheets. I pecked her on the forehead then grimaced at the sticky ness on her skin. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, casually starting a bath for my queen. i felt the water making sure it was warm enough then added bubble bath. I watched the bubbles rise, a bored look on my face. I groaned as prince's hollow-fied cry filled my ears, **__this'll keep me busy for awhile__**. **_


	19. black n yellow - first words?

Black n yellow – first words?

You're P.O.V

_**3 months later….**_

_**You smiled as you bathed Hichiro, or what Hichigo liked to call him, prince. He laughed happily as you scrubbed under his arms. You picked him up, dried him off then creamed his pale skin. Before you could even put clothes on him he raced out the room in a blur, **__damn it! Not again__**. Sadly, your son inherited hollow powers, such as speed and agility (so far) so it was really hard to catch him since your own powers where slowly returning to you. Hichigo was asleep in your bedroom, and he'd be pissed if hichiro woke him, he did spend all night listening to Hichiro's hollow-fied cries. You quickly grabbed hichiro before he could run into your room. "King! King!" You gapped "what did you just say?"**_

_**Hichiro pouted and stretched for the door "dada king!" you squealed and hugged hichiro happily "your first word!" Hichigo burst out of your room causing you both to freeze. "Queeny, what the hell is with the noise?" you held out hichiro as he stretched for Hichigo "king! King! Dada king!" Hichigo blinked at you a slither of proud ness in his black and gold eyes. "So? He was going to speak eventually. You expect me to do a happy dance every time he does something normal?" you and hichiro flinched as hichiro slammed the door in both of your faces "Now shut up!" you felt a pang of hurt in your chest, tears threatening to spill. **__Come on_! You're being weak, grow some spine! __**You set a shocked hichiro on the floor as you wiped away your tears. Hichiro didn't move, or speak, too surprised by his father to even do anything. Then his face turned into anger and he balled up his tiny fists, your eyes widened and you flinched back as he let out a hollow-fied scream. But this scream wasn't his usual cry, it didn't sound like a baby's at all, but an adujas. The whole apartment shook with his spiked reaitsu "WAAAAA!" you could barely stand, let alone move as you watched hichiro pound against your door with his two tiny fists, denting and soon enough, cracking the wood. Just then Hichigo ripped open the door, moving easily, hichiro pointed his finger at Hichigo, a cero blast shooting from it and sending Hichigo flying into a wall. You could see hichiro begin to loose control, a hollow mask appearing and disappearing on his face as he cried. "It's okay baby!" Hichiro continued to cry "WAAA!" you fell onto our knees, his reaitsu reaching another level. "Hichiro! Look at me! Look at mommy!" hichiro continued to cry, sending you onto your stomach "HICHIGO!" you screamed, knowing hichiro wouldn't stop until Hichigo did something. On que, Hichigo walked, with difficulty, to hichiro. You watched him scoop up hichiro and look him in the eyes "Quiet!" instantly hichiro stopped crying and his reaitsu faltered. There was a long silence. Hichigo grinned "Atta boy." Hichiro grinned with his father; you couldn't help but smile at the sight. **__Yeah, Hichigo has his times when he could send you into tears with a couple words, but he has his good moments, too._


	20. gone

_**Black n yellow –gone…**_

_**2 months later…..**_

_**You smiled as you fed hichiro, Hichigo watching TV on the couch casually. "King! King!" ever since Hichiro's little episode, Hichigo's given him **__**a lot **__** of attention, not wanting his son to activate his powers again without actually being in control. Hichigo sat up and looked at hichiro who grinned and waved at his father. Hichigo gave him a two fingered salute then went back to watching TV. Hichiro, tired of you feeding him, took the whole container in his tiny hands and drank it all down. You frowned as he pointed to his mouth expectantly. "Hichigo you should teach your son that I'm his mother not his maid!" Hichiro clapped happily "Maid! Maid! Maid!" Hichigo grinned "you fell into that one queeny." Hichiro tilted his head at you, obviously debating the two names "Queeny! Queeny! Queeny!" you smiled as you cleaned off Hichiro's mouth "that's our little prince. Can you say prince?" hichiro concentrated for second "P-p-pwi-pwince!" you high-fived his tiny hand and set him on the floor "go to king!" hichiro stood up and casually walked to Hichigo's side of the couch and crawled onto his lap. You smiled at the sight of father and son. **_

_**BAM! BAM! **_

_**You frowned as you walked up to the door and opened it, you screamed and jumped out of the way as ichigo fell on to the ground, bloody and beat up. "Oh my god ichigo! What happened?!" You helped ichigo to a spare couch and layed him onto it gently. Hichigo came to your side "Damn king. What the hell happened to you?" ichigo groaned "**_A-Aizen…..attacking karakura. Can't… beat him, z-zangetsu's power isn't enough._**" Hichigo grinned "so your calling me back to save your town of weaklings?" ichigo shook his head "**_t-to save your family._**" Your eyes widened along with Hichigo's at ichigo's words. "**_You can't sit this one out._**" You turned to Hichigo who looked irritated "no Hichigo. You're not really-" Hichigo's eyes snapped to yours, shutting you up instantly. "King! King!" Hichigo turned around and picked hichiro up "king'll be right back prince. Stay with queeny." Hichiro nodded in understanding. Hichigo handed hichiro to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. "I'll come back to you, I swear. Take care of hichiro till I come back." you nodded and a single tear fell from your eye. Hichigo pulled you into a deep kiss, slipping is tongue into yours lustfully. You moaned, his tongue worked its magic, you savored the taste of Hichigo's lips, mouth, and tongue. Engraving the taste in your brain. Hichigo pulled away, much too soon for your liking. "Remember queeny, I'll come back, trust in that." With that Hichigo faded into ichigo, like water pouring into a pond. Black and gold eyes flashed across ichigo's features and ichigo shot up, already healed and ready. You watched a hollow-fied mask flash onto his face. Ichigo gave you a single nod and flew out your window.**_

…_**.**_

_**You paced worriedly across your apartment, it was 12:30 am and Hichigo **__**still**__** hadn't come back yet, hichiro was already put into bed and asleep. Come on king, come back to your kingdom. Just then ichigo flew into your window a grim look on his face, you smiled "oh thank goodness. Now that your done with my king can you sent him out ?" ichigo looked away from you for a second "i-ichigo? w-what's wrong? You're beginning to scare me now. Ichigo faced you again, his eyes serious and locked into yours. **__"_During the battle with Aizen I had to use my final getsuga tensho, the result…I loose all my soul reaper powers. And because Hichigo's apart of….._**" you sunk to your knees, realizing what he meant. Hichigo…was gone. Tears fell down your face a you cried into your hands.**_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK  
I miss you

_Don't worry guys, there's more to come! But the end __**is**__ near!_

_-vendetta's curse_


	21. HERE

Black n yellow-here

_"__I can be tough, I can be strong,_

_But with you, it's not like that at all.__"_

_You sat on your couch, eyes empty and heart shattered into a thousand pieces. The whole apartment was empty, just you, alone. You gave hichiro to orahime, you just couldn__'__t have him around__…__they looked so much alike. Too much._

_You looked blankly at the floor; it__'__s been a full year since that day and you still felt crushed and empty. At first rukia would come over and try to get you back on your feet again, but you just couldn__'__t. it felt wrong, almost perverted to do anything without him. You still kept yourself healthy, eating, drinking, and taking a daily shower. You talked to hichiro on the phone everyday. You wanted to die, just let it all go__…__. The only thing that held you was hichiro. He can__'__t lose anymore people; he__'__d feel 2x the pain you felt. After you did those 4 things you__'__d just sit here, with your heart aching and your soul slowly breaking. You sighed and stood up, ready for bed, tomorrow was Hichiro's birthday and you knew you couldn__'__t miss it, that__'__s the last thing Hichigo would want. You walked to your closet, opened it and crouched down. You faintly smirked at the small black, rectangle, gift wrapped present you had for hichiro. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a tiny hichigo mask you asked rukia to get for you. You placed it on your dresser, crawled into bed, and fell asleep into the first dream you had in a full year__…__.._

_You floated in the darkness, eyes closed and naked as a strong spiritual pressure engulfed you. You slowly opened your eyes and flinched back at the giant hollow mask in front of you. The eyes came to like in a black and yellow, your heart skipped a beat, hichigo__…__.._

_The mouth broke open in a grin __**"**__**I**__**'**__**ll come back**__**…**__**. to you**__**…"**__ the next thing you knew you were falling through the darkness, your arm stretched out as you watched the mask shrink and soon disappear as a huge burst of white light engulfed you._

_You screamed as you shot out of bed, your body drenched in sweat and your heart pumping wildly. You held your head , eyes wide and looking at your lap, Hichigo's words ringing in your hollow-fied ears. You climbed out of bed and practically flash-stepped to the bathroom._

_"__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!__"__ you fake grinned as you clapped and sang to your son. He may be one but he looked 4. __**"**__**mommy! I missed you!**__**"**__ you hugged hichiro, swallowing down your sorrow and pain, then brought him out into the back yard. __**"I missed you too prince! You**__**'**__**ve gotten so big!**__**"**__ hichiro grinned __**"I got you something!**__**"**__ you knelt down and handed hichiro his present. __**"**__**yay!**__**"**__ hichiro ripped it open and froze __**"**__**mommy**__**…"**__ you pulled it out and connected it around his neck __**"**__** if you ever miss your mommy or you**__**…**__**.daddy**__**…**__** j-just wear this it**__**'**__**ll keep you safe.**__**"**__ Hichiro smiled __**"**__**t-thank you queeny**__**…"**____you froze as hichiro hugged you. You laced your hands around him and hugged him back, tears finally making their escape. Hichiro pulled away __**"**__**mommy, i**__**…**__**I love you.**__**"**__ Tears continued down your face __**"**__**I-i love you too baby. Soooo much. N-now go party. I**__**'**__**ll be inside in a minute.**__**"**____Hichiro nodded, gave you a lingering glance before he ran back in. you finally broke down into tears your barrier breaking down. You clutched your chest __**"**__**p-please, make the p-pain stop. p-please.**__**"**__** "queeny, didn**__**'**__**t I say I**__**'**__**d come back?**__**"**__ you froze and slowly brought your head up, t-that voice__…_

_MUUUHAHAHA! MORE TO COME!_

_- v.s._


	22. THE END

Black n yellow – THE END

_**Tears streamed down your face as you raced into Hichigo's awaiting arms, you cried openly into his chest. "b-but h-how?" Hichigo hugged you tightly "it took king FOREVER to realize I was his full soul reaper powers." You smiled "then h-how come you c-couldn't c-come back?" Hichigo sighed "the final getsuga tensho did take away mostly all my power _. I was lucky if I could stay my same form." You snuggled your head deeper into his chest "a-are you okay now?" Hichigo smirked "you're here, barely keeping it together for our prince and your asking **__**me**__** if I'm okay?" you blushed a bit "s-shut it." Hichigo placed both hand on your hips and lifted you in the air "I don't like it." You frowned in confusion "you're too thin, too light. Have you been eating?" You nodded, Hichigo rose an eyebrow skeptically but set you down and let it drop. "Well I'm here now so you'll be fine." You grinned and glomped him in a surprise attack kiss, sending both of you on the floor. Hichigo snaked his arm around your waist and slipped his tongue into your mouth, you happily welcomed it. "ewwwww." You both looked up to see a fake-gagging hichiro. You giggled and out stretched one arm with Hichigo, hichiro grinned widely and joined you both on the floor. You felt whole again, just knowing your family was with you again.**_

_**5 years later…**_

_**You smiled as you and your 4 year old daughter played in the shallow water of the beach, Hichiro and Hichigo both surfing in deeper water. "Mommy how come daddy doesn't like me?" you frowned "What do you mean valkire?" valkire sighed and looked down at the beach ball in her tiny hands. "He spends more time with hichiro then me." You hugged her gently "baby girl, daddy and hichiro are boys. They like doing boy things together." Valkire sniffled "b-but, all the time?" you sighed "daddy loves you valkire. Hichiro and daddy just have a lot in common. Like me and you." Valkire hugged you back "p-promise?" you smiled gently "promise." Just then you both froze as you heard a hollow-fied scream "I got it!" Valkire glared at her older brother "no way!" you gasped as valkire ripped away from you and after the hollow. "Move it!" you watched as valkire jumped off Hichiro's head and attacked the hollow. "Cero!" you smirked as valkire effortlessly killed the hollow and flawlessly landed on her feet, a hand n her small hip. "Hey! That was mine!" valkire grinned "ya snooze ya lose!" hichiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "tch. What ever." Hichigo walked up beside hichiro "wasn't that yours?" you placed a hand to your mouth as tears bubbled at valkire's eyes. Valkire spun on her heel and darted of, sonido-style. "Valkire!" you sonidoed to Hichigo for a second "damn it Hichigo! She's only trying to make you proud!" you the sonidoed after your heart-broken daughter. Your eyes widened as Hichigo grabbed your arm and ran past you giving you a look that read "I got it." You smiled s you watched him sonido off. "mom." You turned to hichiro, who was blushing "w-wanna surf?" you smiled "sure." You grabbed your jet black surfboard and raced with hichiro to the water.**_

_**You and hichiro casually sipped on smoothies, you smirked at the necklace on Hichiro's neck, he never takes it off. "Hi mommy!" you looked to see Hichigo holding valkire on his shoulder a strawberry ice cream n both their hands. You smiled gently as Hichigo set valkire on her feet "thanks daddy!" Hichigo sat beside you casually. You watched valkire and hichiro race off to the water before crawling onto Hichigo's lap, and straddling his waist. "Everybody wants king's attention huh?" you leaned forward a licked the tip of his ice cream "yup." Hichigo grinned "looks like queeny wants king's attention too." You blushed but nodded, sliding your finger up Hichigo's age-less abs (good thing both of you were age-less) Hichigo kissed you deeply "love you, queeny." You smiled "love you too, king." Hichigo kissed up your chest and sucked on your neck "I'm about to show you how much love you." Your eyes drooped "here?" Hichigo picked you up bridal style "no. If memory serves, that caves not too far. Really close actually." You giggled "your memory serves correctly." Hichigo pecked you on the forehead "thank you." You cocked your head to the side in confusion "for what?" Hichigo walked into the cave and un-tied your bikini top "for you. The kids. Our Kingdome. Everything." You moaned as Hichigo fodled your breasts, his lips on yours "you've given me something too." Hichigo frowned "what?" you pulled down his swim trunks "something to actually live for." Hichigo looked deep into your eyes, silence his best answer. His hands roaming your body as your hands roamed his. **_

_**Your heart beats the same and your souls as one.**_

_**Now and forever.**_

_**THE END**_

Thanks for reading this fan fiction! You all were great! If you want to see hichiro and valkire's teen pictures there on my page. Bye bye!

- vendetta's curse


End file.
